


Sunny day

by berserker_of_light



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker_of_light/pseuds/berserker_of_light
Kudos: 2





	Sunny day

战士迈着沉重的步伐，跨过小院，用越来越颤抖的手推开家门。房子是他前段时间买下的海景房，断断续续存了一些年，也总算是够了，虽然房子不大，但是维持他和孩子的生存倒是足矣。  
他感觉提着斧头的双手越发沉重，可能是自己的发情期快要到了，他已经断断续续用了几年的抑制剂，虽然明白这样对自己的身体不好，但也再没有像以前一样出去寻欢作乐的心思。  
发情期难道是明天..不..今天吗。他的脑子越来越模糊，除了冒险带来的疲惫以外还有一些说不清道不明的烦躁情绪把他脑子里的思绪乱糟糟地打了个死结。  
天色很暗，战士拖着身躯走进房子，把门阖上，房子里很静，海浪的声音像是推着他的意识渐渐朦胧起来，他索性把斧子丢在一旁，坐在柔软的沙发床上，这个沙发床是孩子让他买的，这样，那孩子可以在他不在的时候在床上打滚儿，自己平时也没什么时间陪伴他，便事事都依着他来。  
他重重喘了几口气，觉得自己更累了，他侧着头听着屋里均匀的呼吸声，看来孩子已经睡下了。他放心地把身体往后一靠，把外套的衣领往外扯了扯来缓解燥热，曾经被过度抚慰过的乳头暴露在空气中，马上就因为湿凉的海边空气挺立了起来，有点酥麻，又有点微凉，战士在模糊的意识里想到了什么，伸出手去抠着自己的乳孔，他敏感又淫乱的身体很快就食髓知味，让他一瞬间失神，好像身体下面的隐秘小洞也不知餍足地抽动了一下，许久未被填满的身体被唤醒了曾经的淫乱记忆，想要被弄得乱七八糟。战士在模糊又黏腻的海边空气里，闻到了一阵太阳柠檬的香气。  
已经多久没有发情了，战士一边抠弄着乳头，一边用右手解着自己的皮带，好把碍事的裤子踢掉。  
他感觉自己的后穴在把分泌的肠液挤出来，以前曾经被弄得淫乱不堪的年轻战士仿佛不是自己一样，如今连把手指伸进湿哒哒的后穴里乱搅都是一件惊人害羞的事，话虽如此他也不是什么不得要领的处男，一边狠狠抠弄着自己的乳孔，还把硬挺的乳头用力弹动，一边咬紧了上衣的衣摆，他把腿分得大开，马上就进入了状态，战士把三根手指并在一起，在后庭里猛的抽插了几下，小穴很快就发出了令人羞耻的声响，他紧张地缩了缩小嘴，弓着身子把自己的手指夹住不敢动弹，生怕自己发出的沽溜水声把沉睡中的孩子吵醒。但是很快他就顾不得这些，发情热和箭在弦上的手指马上不受自己意志控制的往里深深捅入。  
…！寡言的战士很快就捅到了让自己舒爽的一点，脚趾绷紧着扭着腰射了自己一身。  
躺在房间里睡觉的小战士怎么会想到，自己敬爱又依赖的强大父亲，曾经是个被男人捅进身体就会眼神涣散，尖叫着高潮的Omega呢。  
2  
战士的发情期没有持续多久，他在射了一起之后依然不知满足，又自己趴在沙发床上，用被自己玩到肿胀的乳头，扭着腰蹭着床单，撅着屁股插进手指去了好几次，但是不管怎么玩弄自己，他都不能够满足，即便是用挺翘又结实的臀肉和不停出水的湿漉漉小穴撞着自己的小嘴也好，把手指头塞进自己的嘴里搅动，再把湿漉漉手指拿去抚慰乳头，直到抠弄它让它胀痛地不行也好，也解决不了自己的发情热，到最后这位成熟的omega战士只是靠着后面又翻着白眼去了好几次，在到达临界点的时候发出了低沉又压抑着的呻吟才大口喘着气姑且停下来。  
再弄下去的话，就不知道什么时候能停下来了，在房间里到处乱射、弄得到处都脏兮兮的话，等孩子醒过来就无法收场了……浑身淫乱液体的战士带着一股没有说服力的表情这样想着，手指越往越深的地方探去，乳头和前端在床单上滑来滑去，连大腿都要软下来，战士夹紧了大腿，感觉大腿内侧的嫩肉互相摩擦着，挑逗着自身的敏感处，夹在体内的手指狠狠抠弄小穴深处的敏感，左手伸进自己的嘴里挑逗着舌头，探进又伸出扯出银丝。空虚寂寞的战士闭上眼睛，回想起了曾经被干到意识模糊哭叫着扭腰讨好求欢的自己，产生了还在被干着的错觉，一时情欲高涨起来。快要高潮了的战士的小穴夹着手指结实的大腿绷紧狂抖，被玩到发肿的乳头又软又嫩，湿乎乎地像是要喷出浓稠乳汁一样，他几乎没有力气撑住身体，高潮后发出了压抑的呜咽，就直接趴在了床上，浑身潮红的战士闭着眼猛地呻吟喘息，后穴依然无法控制地一张一合，偷偷地把战士分泌出的大量水液挤出了穴口。  
战士回过神来，好一会儿不能动弹，多年没有做爱导致他的下限无限变高，看着这样淫乱的身体一时反应不过来，屁股坐着的那块床单甚至湿了一大块，乳头也肿的发疼。床单上全是精液和他分泌的淫水，还有一些涎水也顺着他的身体滴在了床单上……  
这要怎么处理？  
但这都不是重点，重点是……  
多年没有性生活的战士遇到了这样的状况，一时慌了神。  
他孩子都已经能挥动他给他制作的小斧头了，他却还在发情期的时候喷出了乳汁。


End file.
